


The Towers Sang

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did River and the Doctor get up to on their last night together on Darillium?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towers Sang

**********____******River held the Doctor's hand, drinking in every moment. In the background, the singing towers of Darillium created a haunting melody, setting the tone of the evening. Their last evening. River must have tensed up, because the Doctor, her Doctor, took her in his arms and kissed her, it was a soft kiss, gentle, slow and caring. The Doctor was pouring all of his love and adoration for River into that one, simple touch.

When the kiss broke apart, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. The Doctor's were wet with a film of tears. 'What's wrong, sweetie?' River asked. 'I can't believe this is our last night together... River I-' River cut him short by kissing him passionately, and, all the while, the towers sang...


End file.
